


The Fallen Prince and the Devil's Son

by Bem_Kofi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bem_Kofi/pseuds/Bem_Kofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a usurper kills Hinata's adoptive father, King Sawamura, Hinata is forced to escape from his life in the palace. With the aid of his remaining guards and a tempered demon named Kageyama Hinata plots to take back the throne. </p><p>"Now, for the second time in his life Hinata had to move on while his parents fell behind him. Hinata couldn’t get the bloody images out of his head. He must be some sort of God of Death for this to happen not once but twice. Yes, Hinata decided as he neared the end of the tunnel, he was cursed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Impromptu King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fanficiton. Please feel free to leave critics in the comments. I hope you all enjoy and don't feel shy to ask questions!

Blood seeped into the rich black cushions of the king’s throne somehow making the color impossibly darker. The cry rang out before the people in the room truly knew what was happening. Suga was always quicker at picking up things than most. Hinata watched from his place on his adoptive father’s right side as Suga leapt up the steps to the throne and threw himself desperately over Daichi’s slumped body. The arrow protruded out signaling where the shooter had just committed the horrific act. Hinata stared in denial as his father’s lover screamed out in a voice filled with agony. Faintly Hinata noted the guards in the throne room stirring as they worked to evacuate the nobles into a safer position and punish the traitor.

Hinata snapped to attention. He needed to help them. He was the heir apparent. Now that his father was unable to move he’d need to lead everyone. Hinata rose from his throne and unsheathed his sword.  
“Tanaka! Nishinoya!” He called out to his two most trusted friends and warriors. They appeared before him in a rush, glancing in vaguely masked horror at Daichi’s body. Noya looked as though he wanted to say something, to ask if the king was really dead, but he held his tongue with tight, thin lips.

“Yes Your Royal highness.” Tanaka answered for the both of them. The bald warrior was normally a joker, and frequently chastised by Daichi for his loose, carefree attitude, but when push came to shove he was one of the most reliable people Hinata knew. That’s why he was going to entrust his sister to them.

“Take Natsu through the tunnels and take her to Archduke Ukai.” Hinata ordered firmly as he looked over towards the young girl. Her warm amber eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Hinata’s fist clenched. He’d promised her that she’d never make that face again. The two before the prince nodded and led the frightened girl away through a concealed path behind the thrones. Hinata shuddered as he heard his sibling calling out his name desperately, asking, begging him to run away with them. The royal’s lithe hands shook with the need to console her. Everything would be alright. That’s what Daichi always said.

“Your Highness.” Hinata turned away from his sister to face Ennoshita followed by Tsukishima. Ennoshita was the palace’s advisor-in-training, apprenticed under Shimizu. He was fretting and fidgeting nervously, never one to shove back immediately after being pushed. Tsukishima was the apprenticed General of Palace Security being trained under the current General Kuroo.

“A third of our guards were wiped out as the intruders made their way to the throne room. The west wing is engaged in heavy battle under the lead of Kuroo.” Tsukishima reported. Hinata’s fire cast eyes flashed with frustration. He turned to Ennoshita. The young twenty-five-year old man would know more of how to handle the situation. Ennoshita stood in pseudo-confidence.

“I believe you should escape the palace, sir.” Hinata opened his mouth to protest immediately when there was a thick, sickening thump next to them. Suga’s sobbing had gone quiet. Hinata refused to believe what was before him. From Suga’s back there was another morbid arrow protruding. No. Not Suga too. Hinata wanted to collapse and scream his grief for hours but there was no time for that.  
“I will not run away.” He declared strongly as his presence physically shifted across the room. Hinata was shorter than most but when his devotion shone his stature seemed to grow taller than any other. Ennoshita looked away nervously. His instructions from Kiyoko were to save the prince. The palace was gone.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Tsukishima spoke up in his usual bitter tone. Hinata turned on him, ready to fight, when Tsukishima continued on. “If you die now then the enemies will win. The palace is in no shape to continue now.” Hinata shook his head slowly as he moved to push past the two. Before he’d even descended the steps Tsukishima called out to him again.

“If you stay here all the guards will die trying to say your stupid ass! Go now and we’ll regroup to deal with this properly.” Hinata froze at that. Ennoshita noted Tsukishima’s subtle sign of relief. “We’re not running away. We’re making a tactical retreat. Our country’s most valued asset isn’t a pile of pretty stones. It’s our king.” Tsukishima finished as the two servants waited on baited breath. Hinata growled in vexation. Quickly he whirled around to enter the tunnels. As he passed the two he placed a hand on Tsukishima’s arm and gripped it firmly.

“I’ll gather the northern forces and return.” Hinata stated fiercely. Tsukishima nodded firmly.  
“We’ll be taking shelter with Lord Bokuto.” Tsukishima mentioned. “Don’t take too long…King.” He added as Hinata hurried off. Hinata still caught the last words and stiffened momentarily. He couldn’t help how his eyes lingered on the figures of his adoptive parents, husband bent over husband. Perhaps it was his diluted, over-active mind in the heat of the moment, but Hinata felt as though he could see a small smile of contention on Suga’s lips.

Hinata navigated the dark tunnels automatically—having been around them so many times before as an adventurous child. He began to feel the ease of adrenaline and the opening of his emotions flooded him. Suga, the gentlest person in the world who would do anything for anyone. Daichi, one of the strongest people Hinata knew and looked up too. Both of them had been there for Hinata when his father, a knight of the kingdom, had died in a carriage accident along with his wife when both siblings had been with them. Daichi and Suga were both just a young prince and an adviser themselves. They’d taken the siblings in, Suga enchanted by the children’s cheery demeanor and Daichi unable to say no to Suga. Hinata had tried so hard to keep up his sunny disposition. His birth father had always told him to look straight ahead and never let anyone see him crumble. It was hard— more than that it was impossible to always smile.

The first time Suga had caught the young boy sobbing in his secret hiding spot in the garden Hinata was almost sure he and his sister would be thrown out. Suga and Daichi would realize how weak he was and be disappointed. But that hadn’t happened. The kind, silver haired man had just sat down with Hinata and rubbed his back soothingly. Then he took the boy to his apartment in the palace and they sat together over tea. Suga never once asked what was wrong, not physically at least. He patiently waited for Hinata to tell him on his own. But he was there, his signature and genuine encouraging smile on his face. Hinata fell to that smile and confess all his worries, his seemingly endless sleepless nights, how much he hated it when he couldn’t protect his sister better by comforting her during her own nightmares. How much he hated how unfair he felt it was that he had to deal with these problems. He should be grateful he even had such a wonderful father and mother. He should be praising the gods his sister was alive. Not well, but alive and she would be well one day. He’d promised himself that. He'd promised her that. But he wasn’t grateful. He was miserable. As pathetic as it was, Hinata wanted his mom and dad back.

Suga sat there patiently listening until the young boy ran out of words. When Hinata looked up finally he noticed Suga was crying.

“I’m so sorry” Suga had said, “I’m really sorry. But you don’t have to deal with alone you know. Daichi and I are…different. But I hope you can rely on us like we’re your new mom and dad.” Suga wiped away his own tears before firmly, but lovingly placing his hands on Hinata’s small cheeks. “I know it might be strange since we’ve only been together for a few weeks, but I love you Shouyou. I love you and Natsu very much. Please…” Suga’s voice caught with emotions Hinata couldn’t place. “Please don’t cry alone anymore. You can come and wake me up anytime and I’ll help you. Daichi too.” Suga smiled fondly as he refilled Hinata’s cup of tea. “Daichi is not as suave as people think he is. He can be an absolute awkward dork. But he cares about you almost as much as I do. Almost.” Suga grinned up at Hinata who couldn’t help but let out his own bright smile. The two then spent their time making fun of Daichi, sharing their own little stories about their reliable family member.

It took months for Hinata to properly take Suga up on his offer. Every now and then the cheer-filled boy would succumb to his negatives alone. But eventually they’d grown into a strong family together.  
Now, for the second time in his life Hinata had to move on while his parents fell behind him. Hinata couldn’t get the bloody images out of his head. He must be some sort of God of Death for this to happen not once but twice. Yes, Hinata decided as he neared the end of the tunnel, he was cursed.


	2. The Birth of the Devil's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how a genius became a demon.

Most five year olds were obnoxious, always yelling and doing things they weren’t supposed to. But not Tobio. He’d sit in the house, reading books his father barely understood. He didn’t ask his parents for new toys he asked his parents for more books. At first his father complied, bringing the boy more advanced texts each time he traded with foreigners. It took Tobio no more than a day to comprehend the most complicated literary work his father had ever managed to acquire. Not only that the boy was unnaturally skilled at everything. Chess, foreign games such as Go, swordplay, archery...If one showed the action to Tobio once he’d have it mastered on the fifth try. His parents were unsure on how to handle the child but they left him be. That was until his seventh birthday when Tobio decided to try his hand at magic.

“Why do you have horns?” Tobio asked the question no differently than if he wanted to know the weather. The tall brunette boy before him turned in surprise, though the demon recovered quickly.  
“Because I am the absolutely perfect demon Oikawa. Are you jealous?” The demon posed dramatically as his companion, a sharp eyed black haired demon glared.

“No.” Tobio answered bluntly. Oikawa huffed indignantly as his companion smirked. “If you’re a demon can you show me how to use magic?” Tobio asked. The demon’s eyes widened at the request. A devilish smirk appeared on Oikawa’s lips.

“Shittykawa don’t you dare.” The black haired demon growled. Oikawa’s face lightened though the tense atmosphere still surrounded him.

“But Iwa-chan, he asked me to.” Iwa-chan frowned further at the name. The shorter demon moved to stand equal to his partner.

“I don’t care what the ignorant kid said. You won’t take his soul.” Iwa-chan stood firmly. Oikawa raised his hands in surrender. Tobio merely looked on in vague disappointment. He was bored of the same old books and games. He wanted to do something new, to learn a more exciting skill. Which is why he’d spent his time trying to find some demons. And now that he did he was being rejected.

“I really want to use magic though.” Tobio mentioned. “I don’t care if you have to take my soul Iwa—Mr. Iwa-chan.” The demon stiffened at the nickname and glared fiercely at Oikawa who failed to hide his amused smirk.

“He’s the one who said it.” Oikawa mentioned.

“You’re the one who made the brat misunderstand dumbass.” The demon faced Tobio. “My name is Iwaizumi kid, and selling off your soul isn’t as easy as just saying ‘take it’ and getting magical powers.” He frowned at Tobio who looked up at the demon defiantly. Iwaizumi sighed. He still remembered vividly when Tooru, the dumbass, had given his soul away. The two were childhood friends fighting some idiotic tribal war that only their chiefs cared about a hundred years ago. Iwaizumi had been stabbed and left for dead on the battle field. Tooru had stayed behind with him as their group moved on. Iwaizumi had done his best to convince Tooru to leave. He had the chance to run away from all the nonsensical killing and he should have taken it. But Tooru refused over and over, promising that he would make Hajime better and that the two of them would run away together.

Sometimes Hajime wishes he had died. The unadulterated agony that Tooru screamed out in for days on end haunted him every time he shut his eyes. At the time Hajime knew little about the world. Only basic farming skills and how to throw around a sword. When Tooru had his soul ripped from his body he learned something new. Losing your soul was the most painful experience a human being could go through. Hajime wouldn’t let Tooru go through that pain alone, so once he was healed from Tooru’s magic he found the nearest demon and gave it his soul. Hajime couldn’t bear to let this stupid little brat make the same mistake he and his partner had made.

“Is there any other way I could learn magic then?” Iwaizumi snapped out of his thoughts when the kid continued to persist on the topic.

“No. Go back home you little dumbass. Don’t get any ideas from that idiot over there.” Iwaizumi pointed an accusing finger at Oikawa who sulked. The boy frowned, almost pouted like how Oikawa would when he was frustrated and Iwaizumi found the gesture endearing in spite of himself. He’d never let Trashykawa know it though. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the arm and dragged him off, the dumbass making a bigger deal of it like always.

Tobio was disappointed to say the least. As the young boy meandered back from the clearing in the forest outside his village he noticed…something. The presence was overwhelming and Tobio fell to his knees before the unknown entity.

“Boy. Why do you want the devils power?” It was the brunette demon Oikawa. His flamboyant disposition was gone, his eyes sharp and wild. Tobio shivered at the sheer power he felt.

“I…” His throat was parched suddenly as Tobio struggled to find words. “I just want to.” He answered. Oikawa smirked darkly.

“Do you know not everyone whose soul is taken becomes a demon. Most people just die.” Oikawa mentioned offhandedly. Tobio shrunk in on himself for a moment before gathering his courage.  
“Why are you trying to help me?” Tobio managed to ask. Oikawa shrugged as he turned his head and faced off in the direction of the capital city.

“I feel like there might be someone who needs you to be as strong and uncontrolled as a devil one day.” Oikawa answered vaguely as his eyes stared off into the distance. Tobio looked that way as well, but he felt nothing. Oikawa faced the boy once more.

“Shall we begin? There’s not much time before Iwa-chan finds out what I’m doing. But no once the ceremony starts no one can stop it.” Tobio only gave a firm nod. Finally, he wouldn’t be bored anymore.  
***  
Suzuko paced in worry. Her once brilliant blue eyes were ringed with black circles. She hadn’t slept or eaten since Tobio had left. That was three days ago. Three whole days her child had been gone from her with no way of her knowing if the boy was alive. He was a strange one and would often do eccentric things. It had never bothered her much before, he was just different. But she loved him so much and now he was probably dead. Or worse waiting for her to get him while he was dying. Another dry sob racked her body. She’d long gone past the point of tears. Her faced perked up instantly at the rattle of the door.

“Shigeki, have you found him?! Is he alive, is he well?!” Suzuko cried the moment she saw the door slid open so much as a fraction. There was a pause, and she worried she was talking to the wind again. It wouldn’t have been the first time. Then she was met with the familiar sight of black hair and intelligent blue eyes. Suzuko hesitated for a second before running to the door and picking up her son.

“Tobio! Oh gods!” She sobbed violently as she gripped the boy. He made a noise of pain but she ignored it. He would be okay now. She’d never let this happen again. Finally, Suzuko leaned away from her son to see just how he was. He had lost weight, and he was already so skinny before. His face was probably worse than hers and covered in blood. His hair was matted as well and stuck out in awkward chunks.  
“Mom…” the boy began, a weak smile on his lips, when Shigeki marched in and threw the boy from Suzuko’s arms and onto the wooden floor. She screamed in fury and slapped her husband as hard as she could. There was no power behind it in her weakened state.

“What are you doing to my son!” She cried out. Shigeki was just as desperate as she was to find their child. Had he gone mad?

“That thing isn’t our son. We’re going to burn it the first chance we get!” Suzuko whipped around to stare at her child…or rather the thing that was pretending to be her child. Two of Tobio’s matted peaks weren’t actually hair, they were horns. Her son had horns. No, devils had horns. This was a demon. Suzuko threw her leg back and kicked the now standing creature square in the face. Drawing her dagger Suzuko went to her knees over the demon.

“How dare you…How dare you wear Tobio’s skin like that you monster.” She breathed dangerously. Tobio looked form his mother and father with wide eyes. What was he supposed to do? What could he do to get them to understand?

“No, no mom. It’s me. I’m not a monster. I’m your son. I’m Tob—“ Tobio rambled as he tried miserably to explain when there was a sharp pain in his abdomen. His mother had stabbed him. His own mother had stabbed him. Who was the real monster here he wondered vaguely as his body jerked from the force of the older woman pulling out the blade.

“Die you beast of Hell!” She cried out, her warm tears coating Tobio’s face as she sunk the weapon into his chest where his heart was. Tobio had enough. His father had beaten him half to death before literally dragging him to the village where he said they’d burn him. Tobio had run to his mother, trying to get help to make them understand and she’d stabbed him. Oikawa was right. As the two parted the devil had warned Tobio to not return home. But he had anyway. And now look at the mess he was in. Tobio let out a frustrated sob as he shot his hand out. The words flowed form his mouth as though they were his native language. Instantly his mother was thrown back as she landed across the room. Tobio glared violently at the men who surrounded his house.

“Burn him!” They called out with their measly torches. Burn me? Tobio smirked wildly. As if they could. Tobio swept his hand across the crowed before narrowing out the man who’d found him. The man who had begun beating him first. Tobio murmured another one of the foreign words and the man was set ablaze in black fire.

“I’ll burn all of you.” Tobio stated in a voice that wasn’t his own, but at the same time belonged to him. A wall of thick black surrounded the house, licking the pale faces of the villagers and leaving them in piles of ashes. When Tobio relented on his punishment he saw nothing. The village was no more than a ring of dust. Everything Tobio knew and loved was gone. But only a boy with a soul could care for that. And Tobio had sold his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update every week. AP's are upon me (and a bunch of other people. Good luck!) but summer's almost here!  
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this fanfiction!


	3. The Usurper's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata struggles to escape while trying to discover the identity of his attackers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support I've gotten in such a short time!  
> I know I just said I'd update once a week, but this chapter just came to me so...  
> Well anyway, enjoy! As always, feel free to comment. 
> 
> (next chapter we'll see Natsu fight!)

Hinata scanned the yard of the palace. Small skirmishes were breaking out everywhere. This was no mere assassination; this was a siege. Hinata felt himself falter. He wanted to go back. He needed to go back…No! Hinata had promised the northern troops and he would get them. Steeling himself once more Hinata ran towards the eastern gate. As he neared the exit he noticed Natsu along with Tanaka and Noya. He called out to them. Natsu whirled around and closed the distance between the siblings swiftly. 

“Shouyou! Shou…” She cried. Tanaka and Noya slumped in relief. The girl was easy to read, just like her brother, and if she could she seemed ready to leap out and fight the intruders herself to get to him. But she was only eleven years old. Not to say she wasn’t already becoming very capable with a sword and bow. As Natsu regained her composure she looked behind Hinata. 

“Where’s Suga?” She asked in an uncertain and scared voice. Hinata slumped his shoulders. 

“He was shot as well.” He informed the group. “I’m so sorry.” Hinata weakly said as Natsu silently began to cry. But she was brave and Hinata adored her for it. Hinata turned his attention to his guards. “I need to gather the northern troops from Tokonami, Wakunai, and Dateko. Tsukishima and Kuroo are taking the remaining loyal soldiers here to Bokuto in the west. You two will continue on your mission to take Natsu to Ukai’s.” Hinata ordered. The two saluted before hurrying off once more. Hinata trailed behind more cautiously. If anyone tried to stop the group he’d kill them. He checked the ramparts of the palace. These invaders seemed to like arrows. Sure enough a foreign soldier trained his mark on the young princess. 

“Arrow!” Hinata called out. Instantly Noya rotated and brought up his shield. The arrow landed with a heavy thump. Tanaka took Natsu and ran towards the cover of the woods. Hinata caught up with Noya as the two hurried along behind the princess and bald warrior. 

“Good call.” Noya complimented, though his tone of voice was tired. He always got quiet when fights started with his eyes focused and his reactions lightning fast. Hinata just nodded in recognition. Neither of them were truly themselves that day. 

As they entered the forest the group slowed down but tensed as they scanned the treetops and hunting paths for enemy soldiers. 

“Noya.” Tanaka breathed out the warning and the royals stopped. Hinata moved close to Natsu, ready to cut down anyone that dared to even think about hurting her. Surrounding the four were near twice as many enemy soldiers. Thankfully none of them held the lethal curved bows Hinata was quickly coming to detest. Noya was in position on the siblings’ right with his shield moved to his back and his twin blades drawn. Tanaka on the left held out his broadsword and sneered at his opponents. Even Natsu had drawn her custom short-sword and held it tensely in front of herself. 

“Relax, Natsu.” Hinata warned. If her grip was too tight it’d slow her reflexes and that could be the difference between their survival and their death. Natsu weakened her grip until her knuckles weren’t so fiercely white. No one on either side made a move to attack first. All stood in uncertainty. That is, until the leader of the rebel group spoke. 

“Anyone who takes the boys head gets to have their way with the little lady on top of our promised reward.” Hinata nearly lost his composure. His breathing quickened to a furious pant and his eyes blazed a crimson curse. Noya growled beside him and Tanaka changed his face from teasing confidence to murderous intent. The three boys surrounded the forest area with the reek of blood-lust. Natsu stood straighter. 

“I’d like to see you traitors try and take down my brother!” She called back. “And I’m not just going to lie down for you like a doll.” Natsu breathed out venomously. Tanaka and Noya smirked. 

“Well-spoken Your Highness.” Noya praised before dashing from his position to take his opposing flank by surprise. The honed mouths of the blades slit crimson smiles into the exposed skin of the soldiers. There was barely anytime for the white of the soldiers exposed fat to show before scarlet streams flowed out. Several men let out grunts of pain while swinging their swords wildly. Noya was always sensitive about his height, but he wielded it well in battle. Using his lithe body to sneak in unexpected spots between soldiers and their comrades or even their own weapons. 

Tanaka roared a heavy battle-cry as he used his sheer strength to cut the armor of his enemies as if it were no more than a stubborn piece of meat. A savage spray of blood spurred from its host and coated Tanaka’s front. As he turned to where Hinata and Natsu could see his face while taking another opponent they shivered from the pure death it held. Though they couldn’t linger for long. Hinata threw Natsu behind him and pinned her between him and a broad tree as he engaged a particularly eager soldier. 

“He said your head’s worth the price of a man’s weight in gold.” The man greedily mentioned. “I should have a feast after I finish you off.” He taunted. Hinata groaned against the tactless force of the taller males strikes. Hinata was a good fighter but he hadn’t mastered his height as Noya had. 

“Who is ‘he’?” Hinata asked weakly as he struggled to push the soldier back. Drawing his strength Hinata shoved the man forcibly while kicking out his leg towards the man’s own. The older warrior stepped away but the counter had little other effect. 

“The True King.” The man answered cryptically as he let out a smug lazy smile, basking in Hinata’s frustrated glare. 

“Some king if he won’t name himself.” Hinata retorted, his mind racing with all the possibilities of who could betray his father on such a scale as this. He knew the Fukurodani clan was loyal. They’d never shown any malice. Nekoma, General Kuroo’s clan, as well. They had the capability but they admired Daichi as much as Hinata did…as much as he had. Competition between warriors was almost an expectation and the three groups would fight hard during tournaments, but Hinata believed it couldn’t have been them. Ougiminami, Kakugawa, Johzenji, and Wakutani of the South were not particularly on friendly terms with the crown but they’d served Daichi well. The chief of Tokonami was close friends with Daichi, not to mention the clan wasn’t exactly strong. Though, there was the demon family Aoba Jousai in the area led by the eccentric but horrifically powerful demon Oikawa and his partner Iwaizumi. No, Hinata discarded the idea. Ikejiri wouldn’t side with demons. Neither would any of the other smaller clans. 

The Dateko tribe were the northern guardians and one of their leaders was a personal acquaintance of Hinata’s. however, they had just undergone a shift of leadership. Their new leader, Futakuchi wasn’t well known to Hinata. Yet none of them seemed right. Although Hinata felt a black worm of doubt wriggled sickeningly in his stomach. His assumptions, his judgement of others now held the weight of the lives of his loyal soldiers. It held a responsibility to those who died protecting him. He was a king now. It felt nothing like how his practice coronation ceremonies had gone with Suga and Kiyoko, but he was the ruler. Daichi was dead. As he parried another sharp, forceful blow Hinata frowned at the tactic. He’d been so caught up in his fight he failed to think on the soldier’s technique. Hinata glanced to the side to watch his friends fight. Power, strength, overwhelming their enemies…

“Look away for too long and you’ll fatten my pocket in no time.” The man sneered. Hinata ignored him as best he could while swiping the man away for distance to think. Each clan had their own peculiar tactics, and this sheer display of power could only belong to one clan. The size, the scheming, the proof of technique, it was so blatantly obvious Hinata wanted to slap himself for his narrow-minded blindness. 

They were under attack by Shiratorizawa.


	4. Natsu's Strike and Hinata's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finds herself unwilling to be a burden on her comrades but struggles with her first encounter in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once a week...once a day...I give up pretending I'm going to update regularly. I've never had trouble being early for a deadline before. Well, better earlier than latter I suppose. There's not too much cannon knowledge on Natsu so I decided she'd be like a little Hinata (technically she is). She's not exactly the best but she's determined (and can have a dark side). That's how I view Hinata at least. 
> 
> Thank you again for the continued support, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Comments are always welcome.

Natsu could feel her hands tremble weakly as her body tightened in fear. Nine soldiers surrounded the group, blocking their path of escape. Natsu believed and trusted that her brother and the guards would take care of them, but it still meant fighting. It meant more death, and no matter how strong one was they could still be injured and die. Natsu reached to the weight on her waist that hung over the flowing material of her skirt. Never before was Natsu more grateful that it was traditional for royals to carry their swords to their meetings with the nobles. It was meant as a display of power but it was what was saving their lives at the moment. 

For the most breathless moments of Natsu’s life the two sides stared each other down. No one moved past gripping their weapons. Natsu herself drew her sword. 

“Relax Natsu.” She heard her brother instruct cautiously beside her. Natsu looked down, having not noticed the taut hold she had on the short-sword’s hilt. Adjusting to a slightly looser grip Natsu turned her eyes back to the men in front of her. They stood like mountains of heavy muscular death before her. Natsu tried to slow her breaths. If she didn’t fight here along with her brother and loyal soldiers she would never be able to face them again. She may not be an asset but she certainly would not be a burden. 

“Anyone who takes the boy’s head gets to have their way with the little lady.” Hinata’s lost composure became quickly apparent, especially to Natsu. She noticed the way the head of the group smirked, eyeing her hungrily. Natsu sharpened her gaze. There was no way by the gods she would let herself become her brother’s weakness. Calm down Shou…she internally begged. Facing the captain, she let out her retort. 

“I’d like to see you traitors try and take down my brother!” She called back as she stared down the soldiers with fake confidence. “And I’m not just going to lie down for you like a doll.” Natsu added viciously. Natsu’s heart was deafening in her ears. Noya might have said something to her, but the next thing she was sure of was that her back ached from the rugged bark of a tree at her back. Her vision was filled with the strong figure of her brother. 

“Shouyou…” Natsu tried to say, unsure about what she even would have said if her brother could hear her over the clash of sharp metal on metal. Shouyou was skilled, but the man fighting him was still overpowering his calculated techniques with brutal force. It was as if the man wielded a club and was trying to bludgeon her brother to death. Natsu shivered at the thought. 

As the two traded blows between each other Natsu slipped away from the tree into the cover of its neighbors. She’d heard about a tactic like this once. She’d sneak around and attack the man from behind. He would be focused on the goal ahead. From her height sliding her thin blade into a crack in his armor might just be the cripple her brother would need to defeat the man. 

This was murder. 

Natsu shoved down the sickening feeling. This was self-defense. A necessary act of survival. Retaliation to the critical offense of their enemy’s attack…

Murder. 

Natsu fell to her knees behind a fallen branch covered in decay. Her left hand came up to grip her mouth shut as the ill feeling rose in physical form from her stomach. She was going to help her brother kill a man. Did he have a family? Natsu dropped her sword at the sentiment. If I kill him, will they cry for their dad like I did? Will they wander around their house calling out to him? What will they do if he’s not there anymore? Natsu’s cheeks moistened. She was awful for willing something like that on someone else. But she couldn’t do it anymore. She’d lost four parents. Four. And if she lost her brother too... If Shouyou died when she could have prevented it… Natsu’s gaze sunk into a remorseful, determinate glare. 

Natsu crouched as she made a wide path around the ongoing fight. As she was about two-thirds to her designated target a groan alerted her of another’s presence. Natsu whipped around to find one of the traitors lying on his side gripping a fresh stab wound in his abdomen. Blood pooled in a gruesome lake filled with chunks of forest decay around the man. Natsu’s breath hitched in a startled intake. He was going to die. Natsu stared down at the man. It seemed he hadn’t noticed her presence at all. Steeling her courage Natsu decided her brother would have to wait a second longer. 

“You.” She said, trying to be as firm and commanding as her young voice would allow. “Who sent this attack?” Her tone was low and even, as she’d heard Daichi speak so many times before. It always sent a need to obey him through her. Now she could only hope it did so much of a fraction of that to this dying man. 

“Shi-ratori-sawha…” The soldier answered in a strangled murmur. Natsu wasn’t surprise in the least. She’d seen Shouyou’s opponent fight and had figured as much. Confirmation was important however, as Suga had told her time and time again. No action should be taken by someone in such a high position as theirs if too much uncertainty existed. That’d leave a bad precedent. 

“Wadar…” The man requested weakly. Natsu kneeled down and hesitantly pulled up a torn piece of the man’s jacket to cover him more fully. 

“I don’t have any water.” Natsu replied. She wanted to be bitter and tell the man he deserved to rot in thirst but she couldn’t. She had too much of a heart for that. Besides, wasn’t death by being stabbed and left for dead in some unfamiliar forest enough? Natsu sighed as she raised her hands to a prayer position. 

“Gods and Goddesses please guide this man’s brave soul to rest peacefully in your domain.” She prayed before standing. Her mind replayed the horrific image of Shouyou lying there, covered in blood...

“Thank you.” The man managed to coherently whisper out. Natsu paused, her back to him, but he was silent after that. A moment later his groans faded. He had died. Gripping her sword once more Natsu navigated the final steps to stand behind Shouyou’s opponent. It occurred to Natsu that she should be thankful the two were one the same sides as when she had left. A carefully thought approach will always beat a hurried strike, Natsu reminded herself of Tsukishima’s words when he was training with her. He’d learned from one of the best fighters Natsu knew, General Kuroo, so his words were like rules for her. Caution. She repeated in her head. 

The snap of twigs and crunch of leaves was drowned by the clangor of swords and moans of pain. Natsu steady her mind. She was going to stab the man from behind and then her brother was going to kill that man. Amber eyes blazed with cold fire. 

If this was murder, she declared, then she’d gladly do it. 

 

Hinata was barely able to block the most recent blow the man rained down upon him. He’d noticed Natsu had gone missing and he ached with the need to find her safe and most importantly alive. But he couldn’t manage to get away from this soldier. Hinata’s arms were beginning to strain under the overuse and pressure. 

“Are you getting tired your majesty?” The man mocked. Hinata merely narrowed his eyes in irritation but didn’t—couldn’t—respond due to his fatigued panting. Hinata glared down at several nicks the man’s sword had given him. He shouldn’t be this tired. He’d gone all day with Lord Bokuto while training before he reached this point. And that was just last month! There must be a poison on the blade. Hinata furrowed his brow deeper. Was it fatal? How long did he have until it wore off or did he need a cure? The process might be the delay that decided his countrymen’s deaths'. Everything was becoming life and death, Hinata mused grimly. He resolved to bank on the man’s arrogant seeming nature. 

“You have a special blade there.” He called out over the surrounding noise. The man grinned devilishly. 

“A paralyzing poison. Slow acting so I can watch my victims flounder before they die.” He answered easily. Hinata winced at the sadism the man exuded in folds. At least it narrowed the field for Hinata. Thanks, he replied mentally. It was then that the man lunged forward. Hinata attempted to lift his weakening, feeble arms. As expected his reaction was caught by the poison. The man’s blade sunk a heavy gash into Hinata’s right arm. Unable to handle the initial searing pain and burn of the toxin Hinata howled in agony. His sword dropped as his arm was rendered useless. Shit. He was going to die at this rate. 

Suddenly, the man jerked forward by a fraction, eyes wide. There was the slick, tearing sound of a blade unsheathing itself from flesh. The man fell to his knees as Natsu stood above him with her eyes darkened in rage. Hinata was debating if his was more excited to see her unharmed, angry at her rash recklessness, or proud of her bravery. He settled on a combination of the three. Natsu raised her eyes to her matching siblings half severed arm. Blood was pouring from it in rivers and Hinata could feel himself weaken from a blend of the blood loss and poison. Natsu was wild. She kicked the back of the man’s head so that he crumpled to the filthy forest floor before mounting him. Slicing off the man’s chest plate as he lay there, dazed, Natsu brought up her sword and sunk it into the man’s chest—right at his heart. 

“Natsu…” Hinata weakly muttered. He was frightened. His sister, his little eleven-year-old charge was murderous. She was supposed to laugh at nothing, to beg for pretty dresses and toys, to live a peaceful and comfortable life. She should be washing her cloths of dirt from playing in the garden, not blood. Not the blood of the man she killed. 

“I won’t forgive anyone who hurts you Shou.” She breathed out. “We’re family.” Her face was smeared with splotches of blood from her tears. “So you can’t die, okay?” She begged softly as she cut her skirt and wrapped it tightly around her sibling’s arm. Hinata grimaced at the aid. More than his wound however, he was in pain from his failure. He’d promised he’d never let Natsu cry again, and now, she had just killed her first man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up differently than what I had in mind but i guess I'm satisfied with it. It was pretty dark. Violence can do that to a person though. No worries though, Natsu is not going to become a serial killer or anything. Soon things will get more cheery I promise! We're on our way to Kageyama! So I hope you all will stick with me through this messiness.


End file.
